


You’re My Favorite Color

by CantHandleDecisions



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Slight Aged up characters, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Still updating just slow rn, mabifica, mostly just Mabel and Pacifica centered, pacifca is going through some stuff, they are also older in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantHandleDecisions/pseuds/CantHandleDecisions
Summary: Soulmate AU where you are colorblind until you meet your soulmate.  Mabel has always dreamed of the day she’d finally get to meet her soulmate.  Pacifica has always dreaded it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic so please keep that in mind and not absolutely destroy me in the comments. The pines are 16 (going on 17) also Dipper currently doesn’t have a love interest, but that can change depending on what you all want. Enjoy the fic!!!

Mabel had always showed an interest in art and she was actually rather good at it.  Even though she hadn’t met her soulmate yet, it never stopped her from coloring her pictures and artworks.  But even after so many years of coloring, she still couldn't tell any of the colors apart without looking at the name.  

She managed to distinguish lighter colors from darker ones, but that was as far as it went.  She imagined her coloring choice looked rather odd to the lucky souls who already found their soulmates, but even if it did look strange, no one had the heart to say anything about it.

When she was younger, she made sure to buy crayons and colored pencils with the names written on the side whenever she had to buy more, it helped when she wanted to make her coloring even.  When everything looked white, black, or grey, it was easy to use too much of one color and not realize it.  And With the help of her Grunkle Stan, she even managed to memorize all the names of the basic colors.  So when she could finally see them, it would be easier to learn.  

From what she heard from adults who have met their soulmates, is that learning the names and remembering them was the hardest part of gaining the ability to see color.  Most people, including her brother, don't bother with colors because well, why would they?  It's not like they could see color until they met their soulmate anyway, so what was the point? 

Despite her inability to see them, Mabel would often find herself thinking about colors.  About how they might look, but that was a hard and pointless task.  

It's like thinking of a smell you've never smelt before or a taste you've never tasted, it's impossible, but that never stopped her.  She tried to have other people explain colors to her in hopes that their explanation would satisfy some of her curiosity, but that too proved just as disappointing.  

They tried to associate colors with feelings or emotions, which never made much since to her.  She's felt angry before, but has never been able to see red.  She's been cold, but still hasn't seen the slightest shade of blue, and she has been sick multiple times, but green still looked as grey as ever.  If they didn't use emotions they would use objects to describe color.  She now knows that the grass is green, the sky is blue, the sun is yellow, and leaves on the trees would change from green to orange, red, yellow, and brown during the fall.  But knowing that information hasn't helped her understand colors in the slightest.  After awhile she quit asking all together.

Maybe it was just her inability to see color, but to her all the names of colors sounded weird in their own way, but to her the color Purple sounded the weirdest, so naturally she made it her favorite color and would use it often in her drawings.  

One of her fears is that when she finally met her soulmate, the color purple wouldn't live up to her expectations, but she also knows that after years of just black and white she would end up appreciating every color even if she ends up liking some more than others.  

Dipper however, said he didn't mind only seeing black and white, the thought of everything being different colors sounded distracting to him, plus a lot of detective movies used black and white settings for suspense or whatever.  

Currently, both her and Dipper were on the bus heading for Gravity Falls to visit their Grunkles.  Normally Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford would come up and visit them whenever they had a weekend off, but their parents thought it was a good idea to spend summer away from home.  

Dipper wasn't super thrilled with the plan, but he had always been the grumpier of the two.  Mabel knew he would come around whenever him and Great Uncle Ford would start talking about some of their nerd stuff.

They knew that once they got there Stan would more than likely make them work at the shack.  This didn't really bother Mabel too much, Dipper however, was opposed to the idea. Mostly because Stan was always harder on him.  Mabel suspects it’s because Dipper is so much like Ford that it comes naturally to tease him.  After ten more minutes on the train they finally reached the shack.  Both Grunkle Stan and Ford were waiting for them on the porch.  

"Took you kids long enough." Grunkle Stan joked as he pulled them into a bone breaking hug.  

"It's nice to have you visiting us for a change, not that we don't like the city, but the trip gets more and more difficult as the years go by."  Ford said placing his hands on both Dipper and Mabel's heads, softly ruffling their hair.

"You talk as if you guys are old." Mabel says while winking and pointing finger guns at them, choosing to ignore Dipper's unimpressed eye roll.

"Lying already? I knew I taught you kids something worthwhile.  It almost makes me not want to give you your first errand...almost." Grunkle Stan said as he pulled out a grocery list from his signature black suit. 

The twins both let out a groan as Dipper grabbed the list and looked over its contents.  Great Uncle Ford started to take their bags into the attic, while Grunkle Stan gave them the directions to the nearest convenient store and said he'd show them around the house when they returned.  The twins waved at their Grunkle before turning to head towards the store.

It wasn't a super long trip, maybe a six minute walk, but the summer heat made it feel so much longer.  Mabel could feel sweat start to trickle down her face and was starting to regret her fashion choice.  She was wearing one of her signature sweaters, which she made herself with fabric colors that her family chose for her.  It's sort of her own way of speaking out against the black and white clothing that were offered to many of the younger kids.

She was relieved to see the small convenient store in the distance.  Eager to get away from the summer sun, she quickened her pace and raced to the doors, leaving Dipper behind.  When she walked in she couldn't help but notice the state of the building.  It wasn't the best store she'd been too by any means, but she noticed it was full of people closer to her age.  It was probably one of those cool get together spots where teenagers meet up and grab snacks for the day.  Dipper came in shortly after her, he glanced around the store for a second and then back at the list.  

"It will be quicker if we split the list and search for the items separately."  Dipper  said tearing the list into two separate pieces.   

It's not that the list was that long, but it did have rather odd items that were probably on separate sides of the stores.  Mabel just hummed in agreement before taking off to look around the store.  She looked down at the list and noticed she got the majority of the food items, which probably was Dippers doing.  He knew she would much rather look for food than try and search for something mundane like Grunkle Stan's favorite toothpaste, which was tricky to find when you can’t see color.  Dipper was actually a very considerate brother, even if he acted moody from time to time. 

Mabel was almost done grabbing everything on her list when she heard a crashing noise on the other side of the store.  She was going to go back to shopping until she heard her brother’s angry voice echo across the small building.

“Look I’m sorry, but _she_ ran into _me_ , so I’m not going to pay for a new one.  Besides I didn’t bring enough money even if I wanted to pay for it.” 

Mabel knew her brother isn’t quick to anger or known to act irrationally, whoever ran into him must have said something to make him raise his voice that much.  Mabel decided to go back up her brother in whatever situation he was in, Mabel was always better at dealing with people than her socially awkward brother.  She followed the sound of arguing and noticed that the closer she got the more individual voices she could pick out, there was probably three or four people over the original one she planned for. When she reached his aisle, she made a quick turn.  Which, ironically, made her run into someone, sending them both to the ground.

She heard Dipper yell what sounded like her name and two other female voices say something as well, but her head was spinning too much to make out what they could have said.  She felt Dipper kneel beside her and put his hand on her back to help steady her shaking body. 

Mabel’s head was still pounding, but she tried to open her eyes nonetheless.  When she did, she quickly closed them due to the explosion of...lights?  She frantically rubbed her eyes hoping she didn’t hurt them somehow.  Upon opening them again she found that the store look different, shockingly different.  It was brighter somehow, she found that she couldn't accurately describe her new surrounds and decided to just stare in awe.  Her eyes started to water and as an overwhelming feeling washed over her. 

Mabel’s eyes finally landed on the person across from her who was also looking around with an unreadable expression on her face.  She had a light skin and hair, which made her darker eye makeup pop.  Mabel noticed the girl’s makeup was the same color as the clothes she was wearing.  Mabel wondered if any of her clothes she wore matched, since majority of her sweaters she had made herself.  

Mabel looked back up to the girl’s face to find her beautiful pale eyes staring into her own.  Mabel gulped under her intense gaze, but didn’t look away.  She tried to form words, but they seemed to get caught in her throat and found she didn’t know what the right thing to say in this kind of situation.  She eventually decided on something and took a deep breath to steady herself before asking.

“Do you see it too?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is done, I don’t like it as much as the last one, but it had to be done.

Mabel wasn’t sure what she expected the girl to do, but grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the store was not one of them.  She heard Dipper and the pale girl’s friends yell after them, but if the girl even heard them, she didn’t seem to care, in fact it seemed to make her run faster.  Mabel was too shocked by the situation to even try and stop the girl.  She wasn’t even aware how far they had ran until she noticed that she could no longer see the store or hear Dipper’s voice.  The other teen must have also noticed how far they had gotten, because she started to slow down and eventually came to a stop.  

 

Mabel took the time provided to get her breathing back in order, out of breath

from the running and the very real presence of her soulmate.  Her soulmate? That’s what this girl was wasn’t it?  The girl didn’t respond to her question back at the store, unless running was her answer.  Perhaps Mabel should ask again now, hopefully she can get a clear answer from her out here. 

 

But before Mabel could say anything, the girl in question sat down on the grass, pulling her legs up to her chest and placing a shaking hand over her face.  Mabel suddenly felt like she was looming over her so she also sat down, waiting patiently for the girl to relax, or at the very least look at her before trying to say anything.

 

The girl finally moved her hands away from her face and Mabel once again found herself  at a loss for words from having the girl’s pale eyes pour into her own.  Normally Mabel was good at reading people’s emotions, but she couldn’t seem to pinpoint what exactly this girl was feeling. 

 

After waiting a bit longer for the girl to speak, Mabel decided that it was up to her to start any kind of conversation.  Surprisingly she didn’t find the silence to be awkward, but she felt like she might explode if she didn’t get some kind of information from her potential soulmate. At the very least she wanted to know her name.

 

“Are you okay?” A reasonable question to ask, but that didn’t stop Mabel from wanting to slap herself for asking.

 

The girl didn’t respond nor did her expression change, but her eyes did begin to soften a bit.  Mabel would give anything to know what she was thinking about, but she didn’t have time to investigate.  She knew if she didn’t continue talking than she’d never get some of the answers she wanted.

 

Mabel gave her a gentle smile and hesitantly reached out her hand, slowly like she was a scared animal that might run off by any sudden movement. “I’m Mabel, Mabel Pines and what’s your name?”

 

The girl’s eyes flicked down to the extended hand, debating on wether or not to extend her own before meeting Mabel’s eyes once again.  Her decision was clear when she tucked her arms behind her knees, closer to her body.  Mabel couldn’t help feel a little hurt by the action, but respectfully retracted her hand nonetheless.  She was about to give up on conversation until the other girl finally spoke, voice perfectly even.

 

“I’m Pacifica...Pacifica Northwest.”  She hesitated before saying her last name, but as soon as it left her mouth her back straightened and the sound of pride and superiority filled her voice.  As if this was the first time since they met Pacifica actually remembered who she was.

 

Pacifica’s eyes searched Mabel’s face for something, but Mabel wasn’t sure what she was looking for. So she simply gave her a light hearted smile and began to play with her long curly hair, which she now noticed was rather dark and not nearly as colorful as she would have liked.  Perhaps she could dye it a different more fun color later.

 

“You’re not from around here, are you Mabel?”  

 

Mabel felt herself shiver when she heard her name leave Pacifica’s lips.  This reaction made the gravity of this encounter hit her like a fast moving train. This girl was her soulmate, she had finally met her soulmate.  The person she had spent her entire life dreaming about.  Even if she had always pictured a Prince Charming on a majestic white horse, she had never excluded the possibility of her soulmate being female.  And she had thought of the thousands upon thousands of possible ways she’d finally meet her.  She had never once pictured it would be when she was retrieving Grunkle Stan’s itch cream.  The hilarity of it all snapped her back to reality and she realized that she was taking a suspiciously long time to respond.

 

“Uh no, I’m just visiting my Grunkles for the summer.  You’ve probably heard of them, they are the proud owners of the famous mystery shack!”  Mabel explained, allowing herself to feel pride in her family as well.

 

Pacifica gave her an unimpressed expression, before her eyes began to roam over Mabel.  She felt uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze, but didn’t back down.  Pacifica just let out a sigh before saying.

 

“That makes sense...”

 

Mabel wasn’t sure what to make of that comment.  She had never been embarrassed about how she looked or who her family was, and that wasn’t going to change.  Soulmate or not, she was proud to be a part of her family and she wasn’t going to let anyone make her feel otherwise.  Her passionate heartfelt speech about family was on the tip of her tongue ready to be unleashed, but Pacifica spoke up again.

 

“Because if you were from around here, you would definitely know my last name.”  A look flashed over Pacifica’s flawless features.  She looked almost sad, but the emotion was gone just as quick as it came and was replaced with a hard expression.

 

“I’m not sure what this means, but I’m afraid the universe has made some sort of mistake.  I’m not your soulmate, nor are you mine and I’m not going to entertain this absurd idea.  I know that we both see color now and I won’t pretend like that didn’t happen, but I am a Northwest first and my family name is everything.  Besides you seem like a nice person, you deserve someone...like you.”  

 

Mabel opened her mouth to respond, but quickly closed it again.  This wasn’t how this was supposed to go.  They were supposed to run off into the sunset together, a sunset that they could both enjoy fully for the first time.  They were supposed to fall head over heels and plan a disgustingly cute wedding that would cost a fortune to actually put together.  They were supposed to be _soulmates_.  But this girl, in less than ten minutes of meeting, has managed to single-handedly put an end to all of that.  

 

Unsure of what to say , Mabel just looked up at the sky, the blue sky, trying to process all the information that was so suddenly thrown at her.  It was this moment, that she had the clearest thought since being dragged out here.

 

“Blue...they’re blue.” Mabel mumbled mostly to herself.

 

“What?”

 

Mabel lowered her head to face Pacifica again before letting out a small unconscious smile.

 

“Your eyes, they’re blue.” She softly restated.

 

Pacifica didn’t say anything at first, but Mabel watched as the blue eyed girl’s cheeks start to get darker and change color slightly.  Something she was unaware happened when someone blushed, but found she was rather fond of that look on Pacifica.  Mabel thought that she might have offended the girl until she heard Her quietly mutter. 

 

“Do you know any other colors?” unsure if she actually wanted Mabel to hear her or not.

 

This completely welcomed change of topic was  just up Mabel’s alley.  She excitedly pointed to various different things, like the grass, trees, and water and began to explain everything she knew about the colors around them.  Pacifica tried to act neutral about the topic, but Mabel could tell she was interested in learning about her new surroundings just as much as Mabel was.  She also found out that her hair and eyes were both brown and Pacifica’s hair was considered blonde and despite their heavy conversation earlier, the atmosphere around them now felt warm and light.  Perhaps the universe hadn’t made a mistake after all.

 

“Do you know what color your clothing and makeup are? I think it is a very pretty color, especially on you.”  Mabel didn’t mean for the question to come off as flirtatious as it did, but after Pacifica’s cheeks start to darken again she couldn’t bring herself to care.

 

“I used to ask my favorite butler to write the name of the color of my clothing on my tags.  I stopped awhile ago, but this jacket is pretty old so it probably still has the color written on it.”  Pacifica said pulling off her jacket to read the label.

 

“It’s small, but I think it says purple?”

 

Mabel’s lips curled into a smile before thinking to herself.   _Yep, purple is definitely my favorite color_.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long, some of my story got deleted and I was super bummed about having to rewrite all of it so I procrastinated,,but this is not abandoned!

Pacifica sighed into her hands as she buried her face in them, rubbing her tired eyes as she heaved another sigh of frustration. The usual methods of distraction weren’t even working anymore. The comfort of daydreaming of a normal life was tarnished, instead replaced with an overwhelming swarm of mixed emotions.

It’s not like the concept of soulmates was even a comforting thought to begin with. She found the effects of not having met your soulmate to be infuriating, especially since it was one of the few problems in her life that couldn’t be solved with money. Pacifica, much like the rest of her family, liked to be in control. So having something as important as her potential soulmate be out of her control made her feel uneasy. Her image and how she held herself was everything to her.

She had no problem playing her part as the perfect daughter and heir to the Northwest name, in fact she was rather good at it. Despite some bratty tendencies growing up, you couldn’t find much wrong with her. Excellent grades, impeccable fashion, mini golf/tennis champion, and popular among her peers. She was everything you’d expect a Northwest to be and she knew better than anyone that her family wouldn’t accept anything less. That’s why this current soulmate situation was causing her to have a near mental breakdown.

It was never a question who Pacifica was meant to be. She was a Northwest and with that name came rules and expectations that she must follow. She only made friends with people from wealthy families who could potentially become business allies in the future. She stayed away from any activity that her parents deemed unfit to participate in. She wore the newest and trendiest clothes money could afford at all times just In case someone saw her. For seventeen years she worked to keep up her perfect image and now she could practically see her hard work crashing down around her.

A part of her isn’t surprised by this new revelation. Pacifica was never a “people person” and by no means ever boy crazy. She would attend the rare boy band concerts that came into town, because teenage girls were supposed to fawn over things like that, plus she’d be damned if she didn’t attend something that she could easily afford and was wanted by many others. And unlike her friends, she never developed crushes or allowed herself to daydream of a Prince Charming, but on the rare occasions when her mind did begin to wander, it would often settle on a female companion. She always just shoved the thought in the back of her mind, hopefully never having to deal with those feelings when her true soulmate came along, but she should have known the universe wouldn’t let her off the hook that easy.

Which brings her back to her current dilemma, Mabel. She wanted to smack herself for not pretending like nothing happened, there might have been a chance Mabel would think Pacifica wasn’t the one that caused the sudden appearance of colors and she could slip out of the store unnoticed. Another part of her thinks it’s unlikely Mabel would have even let her go without getting an answer from her, which would have lead to a conversation she couldn’t afford in front of her friends. Grabbing the girl and running like a mad woman wasn’t much of a better plan, but she couldn’t change that now.

Pacifica was currently listening to one of Mabel stories about her memorizing the names of basic colors, surprisingly the blonde isn’t as bored as she normally would be. Mabel’s bubbly and carefree personality was almost infectious and her optimism and humor, which Pacifica would normally find annoying, is rather refreshing in the moment and is causing her to smile despite her stomach feeling as if it were in knots.

It almost felt like a dream, sitting and having a lighthearted conversation, surrounded by colors she has never seen before with someone who seems so innocent yet has the power to destroy her own reputation if she so desired. A part of her didn’t want to bring the soulmate situation back up, to enjoy a pleasant conversation with someone who had no idea who she was for just a little longer. Pacifica couldn’t even remember the last time she has ever received a genuine smile from someone who wasn’t just trying to impress her, even longer when she herself gave one as well. But the longer they were out here, the more questions everyone will have and Pacifica can’t let anyone piece together what currently unfolded between them.

“You can’t tell anyone about this.” 

Mabel looked a little confused and Pacifica saw a look of hurt flash behind her eyes, even her smile faltered a little before Mabel fixed it again. Nice to know they have something in common, keeping face even in difficult situations. The blonde almost felt bad. If she was in Mabel’s place she would imagine hearing this would hurt, but Pacifica is a Northwest and privilege like that demands sacrifice and she can’t be held responsible for protecting everybody’s feelings.

“I figured as much, but I’m not quite sure how to pretend all of this hasn’t changed.” Mabel said gesturing to the newly introduced colors around them.

“I never said it was going to be easy, but it’s unfortunately a situation we both have to work with.” Pacifica replied trying to maintain an air of nonchalance.

“I’m just confused, is this because I’m a girl or is it something else? I know coming to terms with something like this is difficu-“

“There is nothing to come to terms with, I don’t like girls.” Pacifica snapped, doesn’t take very long for her true colors to show. Perhaps she can just scare the girl into silence or get her to hate her so that she doesn’t want to be her soulmate in general.

Mabel puts her hands up in surrender, she gets the feeling Pacifica isn’t one for having a “feelings” session. If Mabel was going to get any information from the girl she is going to have to present it differently and slowly.

“Don’t worry I’ll keep this a secret…” Mabel watched as Pacifica let out a sigh of relief. “...but I have a slight condition.” 

The blonde’s head snaps to attention and fixes Mabel with an icy glare, almost making Mabel regret her decision.

Pacifica could feel a headache starting to form and softly rubbed her temples in annoyance. “Ah yes here we go, what do you want? Money resources? better clothes?”

Mabel chose to let the last one slide for now. “Your number.” She stated, her smile looking more  
mischievous by the second. When Pacifica didn’t respond Mabel decided this would be the time to sell her idea.

“You seem like you know a lot about negotiations, which means you know that my silence isn’t something you could risk losing, so you aren’t in the position to make the terms of this deal.” In all honesty Mabel doesn’t think she would tell anyone even if Pacifica refused, but she was hoping the blonde wouldn’t call her bluff. “I will keep your secret and nobody has to know that we are soulmates, but I still want to be able to get to know you. It’s not like I even live here, you just have to last a summer and then we can go our separate ways as summer ends.” 

“And what may I ask do you expect me to tell people if they ask why I am suddenly so close to someone I just met?”

“Can’t you just say you enjoy my company? What do you normally say when you make a new friend?” Mabel asked, confusion apparent on her face.

“I don’t make new friends and the friends I currently have offer a lot to my family’s business. What do you have to give?” Pacifica replied, still refusing to break her eye contact with Mabel.

“That’s kind of depressing, like I said I don’t live here, say my parents own a company back in California. Pines isn’t an uncommon last name, they don’t have to know which Pines family I am from, just choose a rich one.” Mabel said doing her best business woman impression, hoping Pacifica can’t feel her uncertainty.

Pacifica pondered the situation, to say she was shocked was an understatement. She’d almost be impressed if the thing they were negotiating wasn’t her years of hard work and sacrifice, but Mabel didn’t know that. Perhaps if Pacifica explained her situation then maybe they could call off this arrangement, but the girl already knows more about her than Pacifica would like and keeping her at a distance would prevent any future problems. Plus giving Mabel her phone number doesn’t guarantee that they have to be friends. She could even give Mabel the number to her other phones, since she owned multiple. Lowering the risk of anybody finding out there situation.

“So do we have a deal?” Mabel asked, extending her hand out to Pacifica.

What have I gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who didn’t die, I’m in college though so the time I have to write (for anything besides college) is very limited. I’m thinking about writing as much as I can during breaks and weekends and posting them throughout the school year.

Mabel could feel her legs start to ache from all the walking and running she just endured. The only thing that kept her body going was the promise of air conditioning and a nice cold glass of Mabel juice to get her energy back up.  Thankfully she could start to see the mystery shack in the distance, hopefully some rest would help her make sense of all the information thrown at her during her talk with Pacifica. 

Mabel did end up getting her number, but she doubts she would respond if she texted her anytime soon.  She will use this time to figure out more about her reluctant soulmate, but right now her main priority was to sit down.

Despite her tiredness, Mabel paused in front of the door of the mystery shack and started to go over her excuse for her sudden disappearance in her head a couple more times.  She was never very good at hiding stuff from Dipper and more often than not wore her emotions on her sweater sleeve. So she knew her brother wouldn’t be satisfied with her response if he could tell she was keeping something from him.  Not to mention she had to apologize for not responding to any of his calls or texts without raising even more suspicion.

Also pretending like the world was still black and white was probably going to be the most challenging thing for her to accomplish.  Just walking back home took her twice as long because she would often get distracted by all the new colors that painted the previously boring looking town.  And seeing her Grunkles and her brother in color for the first time is bound to make her head spin. Hopefully all her acting endeavors would pay off and she could fool them for at least one night until she got used to all of it.

Mabel took a deep breath to calm her nerves before slowly opening the door.  Just as she suspected, as soon as she walked through the door she was rushed by a very nervous looking Dipper followed closely by an unimpressed Grunkle Stan.

“Thank god, where have you been? When you didn’t answer any of my calls or texts I thought that blonde girl might have taken you as collateral.  I don’t care who that girl was, I was going to call someone if you didn’t turn up.” Dipper blurted out while looking at Mabel up and down to check for any signs of damage.

“I tried to tell him that you were probably fine and if it really was a Northwest who took you then the cops wouldn’t be of much help anyway.”  Grunkle Stan jokes, but Mabel could hear the relief in his voice and she started to feel even more guilt build in her stomach.

“I’m sorry for making you guys worry, but really I’m fine.  Pacifica just wanted to talk in private, she mentioned something about making a scene in public wouldn’t look good for her.

“Well maybe if she called off her attack dogs that she calls friends then there wouldn’t have been a scene at all.  Besides that still doesn’t make sense, why would she want to talk about this with you and not me?”

“You were pretty upset Dipper, I doubt you would have actually listened to her.  I love you bro, but I’d also choose me over you when it comes to solving arguments. ” Mabel joked, while elbowing her pouting twin.

“You kids haven’t been here one day and you already managed to piss off the richest family in the state.  You guys would be in trouble if I didn’t find it so amusing. It’s too bad though, I was hoping maybe Dipper was that girl’s soulmate so we can get some real money in the family and someone can help out their old Grunkle Stan.” 

Mabel felt her heart drop at the mention of soulmates and forced a laugh along with her Grunkle.  She also felt a weird spike of jealousy at the thought of someone other than herself being Pacifica’s soulmate.  She doesn’t even know anything about Pacifica and even if she did, it was obvious that the girl didn’t want to be soulmates so it was strange that she felt so possessive.  Maybe she felt so fond of the girl because Pacifica gave her the ability to see color, something that she wanted to see since she found out about it. No matter what happened after today, the blonde at least gave her that.  She reached into her pocket and ran her fingers over the paper with Pacifica’s number on it, half expecting the number to not be there.

“I’d be surprised if anyone could put up with people like her.  They’d either have to be a saint or just as spoiled.” Dipper mumbled, a disgusted look on his face, but Mabel saw his cheeks change color.  Even when he is seventeen Dipper still was easily flustered at any implication of romance.

“My advice, make friends with people with money and power, they might not be your best friends, but they could potentially bail you out of jail one day.  Anyway, let's go eat. I’m starving after waiting for Mabel to show up.” Stan said while heading towards the kitchen.

It wasn’t until now that Mabel realized how hungry she was, she’d even eat some of Grunkle Ford’s strange recipes that he was always creating.  Dipper also must be hungry because he didn’t ask her anymore questions, but she doubts that he actually believed her story. Her future self can deal with that problem though because right now she just wanted some food and to sit down.

___________________________________

Pacifica found her “friends” still waiting for her back at the store.  She almost didn’t recognize them because of how drastically different everything looked in color.  They didn’t question her disappearance, not that Pacifica thought they would, even if they did she’s sure they’d accept any excuse she gave them. 

With how hectic the afternoon was, she didn’t remember why she originally went to the store, so she decided to head home since there was no reason to continue to be out.  Besides, she needed some time to go over everything in her head before she faced her parents. They were probably still at work and she doubts she will see them tonight, or any night before the weekend. 

When she was younger being alone so much bothered her, but now she’s grown accustomed to it.  And with everything that happened today she was thankful for the peace and quiet.

She was greeted by a couple of her butlers who took off her shoes so she wouldn’t track any dirt into the house.  It may seem a little extreme to have them do this every time she comes home, but she prefers this over accidentally making a mess.  She learned that lesson the hard way and would never make that mistake again.

Upon reaching her room, Pacifica saw a fresh pair of her favorite pajamas folded neatly on her bed and made a mental note to tip whoever did her laundry.  She carelessly threw her very expensive designer clothing aside, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, not with her bed so close by.

She laid down on her oversized mattress, exhausted from the events of this afternoon.  She knew she wouldn’t get much sleep, even in normal circumstances she has trouble calming her thoughts enough to get some rest.  

Pacifica went over their “arrangement” again and hoped she didn’t make a mistake in giving away her number so easily.  She could tell that Mabel was a kind person and even if she threatened to expose her she probably wouldn’t actually go through with it.  Maybe she did it because it was too big of a risk even if she called her bluff. Or maybe she was persuaded by the fact that for the first time in her life someone actually wanted to talk to her.  Not because she was a Northwest, or because they were forced to, or because it was expected of them. Someone wanted to talk just because they wanted to get to know her and that made her feel equally excited and terrified.

She always knew how to act around others because everyone already had an idea of who Pacifica Northwest was.  While keeping up that image was stressful, it also made her feel safe like her true self was protected from the scrutiny of others.  Mabel however, has no idea who her family is nor does she care and Pacifica is at a loss on how to approach this. She was torn away from her thoughts by the sound of her phone going off.

Despite her muscles protest, she rushed out of bed to check her phone.  An unrecognizable emotion built in her chest as she grabbed her phone to check the message.

 

**Software update**

 

She felt her cheeks heat up, incredibly embarrassed by her reaction.  She almost slapped herself as she realized this wasn’t even the phone number she gave Mabel and went to grab one of the spare phones she keeps in her nightstand.  She grabbed the phone with a shooting star sticker on the back, when she was younger she put stickers on her phones so she could tell them apart since she couldn’t see color.  Guess that wouldn’t be a problem anymore, but it would look suspicious if she could distinguish her phones apart without the stickers so she kept it on.

She turned the ringer on and made a mental note to carry it around with her.  It was now too risky to leave it around the house, even if it was unlikely anyone besides her parents would look through her phone.  After checking for any new messages she laid back down, thankful that Mabel didn’t try and reach out to her yet, she could use one more night pretending everything was still normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no Mabel and Pacifica interactions, but I promise they will get to talking again!


End file.
